More than meets the eye
by herecomesstupid
Summary: Lily Evans, Theresa MacKinnon and Cathleen Smithe have never liked the Maraudersexcept Remus, finding them all bullying toerags, arrogant pricks, selfcentered womanizers.... the list goes on and on. Of course, Lily is the only one to speak what's on her m
1. Prologue

Lily Marie Evans was known throughout Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for three main reasons: her impeccable grades, stunning beauty and fiery temper. Lily would soon be entering her 5th year at Hogwarts and already her brain was filled with knowledge that exceeded those who had already graduated Hogwarts. She spent hours pouring over every book she could get her hands on, and thrived during daily classes. She had just been named Gryffindor Prefect and was extremely excited.

Lily was 5 feet 2 inches tall, quite short for her aged actually, with long red lock that flowed along her back in soft waves and reached her small waist, and almond shaped eyes that were a bright emerald hue that flashed when she was angry, and sparkled when she was happy. She had full pink lips, a cute, petite nose and high cheekbones. She seldom wore make-up, maybe a few strokes of mascara or pale lip gloss. Lily was NOT hung up on beauty. She believed personalities were more important, making her a sweet and caring girl. But, get on the wrong side of the feisty Miss Evans and Uh-oh!

She was humorous, crazy, daring, dynamic, giddy and frivolous when in the company of those few friends she knew so well, but around people she didn't know she was uptight, cautious, bossy and sarcastic. She had 2 best friends that were both in her house and year, Cathleen Smithe and Theresa MacKinnon and the girls were like sisters. They had met in an empty compartment in first year and had stuck together since. Chats past midnight, shopping sprees, studying sessions, debates and stays at houses for weeks on end were a few things that followed in the four blissful years that were first through fourth. All the girls were sweet, down-to-earth and concentrated on grades instead of boys. It was what brought them together.

Cathleen Magdelyn Smith was quite the beauty…. all the girls were but in different ways. While Lily was the feisty red-head, Cat was the blonde beauty. She had long light blonde hair with natural brown hi-lights, and striking sky blue eyes. She was 5 feet 6 inches tall, 4 inches taller than Lily. She was kind of like the girl next door, very sweet and always modest.

If Kat was the blonde beauty and Lily was the feisty red head, than Theresa Ellen MacKinnon was the mysterious brunette. Tessa was 5 feet 4 inches tall and smack dab in between the heights of Lils and Cat. She was quiet, shy, sweet and had the world's craziest wardrobe.

The girls were tight, and they called themselves the TLC, an acronym for Theresa.Lily.Cathleen or Tender Loving Care. The girls were all beauties – well known throughout the school – but they despised the arrogant, snooty popular crowd, especially the sluttish girls at the center of them. TLC hated mean, rude and obnoxious people, and those adjectives described the popular people to a tee. They hated all guys pretty much, because they all idolized anorexic sluts, but the girls didn't really know they had quite the fan club themselves. Yes, of course being the guys they were, the majority of the Hogwarts male population had shagged the two school wide sluts Olivia Lee and Heather Cox, but the real object of most affections were Tess, Lils and Cat. Those were the nicknames the girls had for each other, and most of the school called them: Tessa or Reese, Lily and Catie (kay-tee not cat-ee).

Speaking of the popular crowd, prominent members of the inner circle were, as they called themselves: The Marauders; Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs or Remus J. Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black and James Potter. They were the most popular, most wanted and best looking in the school…. except for maybe Peter. James and Sirius were the ringleaders of this group, always trying to see who could get more detentions. They were stuck-up, arrogant, self-absorbed and everyone loved them. When Sirius or James smiled their "fan girls" as they liked to call them swooned, giggled, fainted… I think you grasp the point. Sirius had long black locks and grey eyes, handsome features and a kick-ass Quidditch body. James had unruly dark brown hair that never seemed to behave, hazel eyes, handsome features and he too, had a kick-ass Quidditch body. They were, by far, the two most popular males in the school, closely followed by REMUS! Remus had sandy brown hair, the cutest blue eyes and handsome features. He wasn't all that muscular, but he liked himself just fine. Oh yes… and Peter? His popularity was pretty good, considering he stalked James and Sirius almost like their fan girls. Peter had blonde hair and brown eyes, and his features were average. Peter wasn't very good with girls, but he'd rather stalk his friends!

Yes, throughout the school they were very well known. Even in first year, they were known throughout the castle. James and Sirius loved to make fun of a greasy-haired, hook nosed, geeky Slytherin whom they called Snivellus. TLC found this behavior repulsive; in fact, TLC hated all Marauders… except for Remus. The girls had figured out his "furry little problem" and they hadn't told a soul they knew… except for Remus of course. Remus liked the girls; he found their integrity and self-respect refreshing in a school where he, James and Sirius were stalked.

Speaking of stalking, I seemed to have forgotten a key thing. James stalks Lily! Yes, it's true! James has been head over heels for Lily since first year, but he only started stalking her towards the end of third year. Lily absolutely hated this, it infuriated her, but when Lily lost her temper with James, he found it very…. infatuating. This just bothered Lily even more. James was constantly playing pranks and doing stupid stunts to get Lily's attention, but that turned her off. He asked her to go out with him daily, and every time he asked her answer was always the same. NO! The thought of the red-headed vixen made James get starry-eyed.

Sirius thought James's ickle infatuation with Lily was amusing; it was good entertainment seeing Prongsie make a fool out of himself daily. Remus just merely shook his head at James's obvious stupidity. Even Peter could see James was doing something wrong, and that's saying something!

Well, this is where the descriptions end, and the story begins. Hope you get an idea of the characters.

-Lea 


	2. Chapter 1: There's a fine line, Potter

**A/N:** Well, I'm back with Chapter 1, titled: There's a fine line, Potter. The part before, was only the Prologue, and I know it does end rather abruptly, for that I'm sorry. I just wanted a quick bio about the main characters. Please Read & Review, it'd be really awesome to have some reviews and it'd really motivate me to update! I'm so happy, thanks to those who reviewed last time, and here's a more detailed response to the reviewer **TickleMepInK21**:

I'll try and clear a few things up. TLC is just an acronym for their names; basically it was created so I could write the story faster instead of writing Tessa, Cat and Lily or The girls all the time. The girls do detest the Marauders, because they think they are ANNOYING!(Except dearest remmykins).Peter hates the girls back. The girls are just nice people who hate the popular people. They're not perfect, I think you will find out in the chapter. Sorry if I misled anyone. Hope you'll all keep reading my story; it gets better as it progresses.

Lea

Chapter 1- There's a fine line, Potter

A petite figure could be seen walking through the passage between the Wizarding and Muggle worlds and arriving with a smile at Platform 9 and ¾. Her long red hair streamed down along her back in soft curls, and her eyes sparkled. This lovely lady wore an emerald green off the shoulder t-shirt that brought out the colour of her eyes, a short green denim skirt and black and green beaded flip flops. The mystery girl was only wearing some pale pink lip-gloss, as she didn't need nor wore make-up that often. She pushed her cart up to the train, flicking a piece of hair out of her eyes and removing her trunk and owl.

_"**LILY!**"_ Theresa MacKinnon and Cathleen Smithe shrieked simultaneously as they ran over to the redhead, engulfing her in a group hug. "Tess! Cat!" Lily shrieked, but it came out muffled as the other two girls were 2 and 4 inches taller than her.

"Look at you!" Tess said as she and Cat pulled out of the hug.

"You look amazing Lily! And I love those green dangly earrings; they really match your eyes." Cat's quiet sweet voice chipped in.

"You two don't look all that bad yourselves!" Lily commented,and it was true. Tess, being true to her mysterious yet crazy personality had her fairly long brown hair thrown almost half-hazardly in a messy ponytail with a few stray hairs streaming out of it. Her chocolate brown eyes were defined by a thin line of black eyeliner and a few strokes of clear mascara. She wore a black sleeveless shirt with a low v-neck, black and white striped gloves that almost reached her elbows and hadno fingers, a peasant type black skirt, and slinky black boots. Yes, Tess was the shy, quiet, mysterious one, but she truly was crazy around Lily and Cat, and had the craziest wardrobe.

Cat, on the other hand was wearing a classic Cathleen outfit. Her long blonde hair was in a neat bun. She had poked sky blue chopsticks in it that matched her eyes, her stud earrings and her halter top. The only make-up she wore was her light pink lip-gloss. She had chosen to also wear white Capri pants, sky blue strappy sandals, and a blue-and-white-spotted small purse.

"Lily dear, I do declare you are making me blush." Cat said teasingly; smiling warmly as the girls stepped onto the train with their trunks and animal cages. Cat and Lily both had owls, Cat's a middle-aged dark grey named Charcoal, and Lily's a young mousy brown named Tornado, while Tess had a black kitten named Trouble. She thought it had been the perfect name for her little princess; Trouble was quite the risk taker. She didn't believe in all that superstitious nonsense, she had opted NOT to take Divination when it began in third year.

The three girls (or TLC as I shall often refer to them as when speaking of their actions as a whole or a people) found an empty compartment near the front of the train. They entered it and after heaving their trunks and animal cages onto the overhead racks, sat down in the compartment, Cat and Lily sitting next to each other and Tess across from them.

"I'm glad we're back at Hogwarts. As much as I did enjoy the summer, and though we were together 24/7," Cat began, hardly exaggerating the 24/7 part, "I missed being at the castles, even if we do have to share a dorm with Olivia and Heather." She finished and the girls grimaced at the mentions of the two school sluts Olivia Lee and Heather Cox, who they had unfortunately been placed in a dorm with.

As the train slowly started to roll away, the door to their compartment burst open, and in came the infamous Marauders. Tessa, being shy, immediately stood up and took the window seat next to Lily.

"Is it alright if we sit here? All the other compartments are full." Remus asked in his polite manner. Lily looked over at James, Sirius and Peter.

"You're always welcome in our compartment Remus, but as for Potter, Black and Pettigrew, well, let's just say they're lucky that Cat, Tess and I are kind individuals and take pity on them, or else we would kick their sorry arses out of our compartment to have a girly chat." Lily said, glaring at the James, Sirus and Peter and then smiling sweetly at Remus.

"Translated that means yes." Catie said with a smile at Remus, ignoring the others. Remus took a seat across from Tess, James across from Lily, Sirius next to Cat and Peter across from Sirius.

"So, MacKinnon, Babe, How's life treating you?" Sirius asked putting on his charming smiling. Cat gave Sirius an emotionless smile.

"Good, until you showed up." She said sweetly, staring straight ahead of her at the empty spot. Dear Lord, Black could be annoying!

"Catie, Baby! That's a little harsh. How about I take you out to dinner and make it up to you." Sirius replied, mock pouting. Cat looked at him.

"No thanks Black. I prefer _nice_ people." Cat stated, and Lily giggled. James chuckled at Sirius's rejection.

"C'mon MacKinnon. What've you go to loose?" Sirius asked again, flashing one of his famous one thousand-watt smiles.

"Everything Black; take this as your rejection." Cat replied calmly.

"**_WHAT!_**" Sirius half-yelled, his eyes widening. "_No one_ and I repeat _no one_ rejects Sirius Black!" He fumed, not believing what he was hearing.

"I believe I just did Mr. Black." Cat replied calmly, with a smile, high-fiving Lily. James and Remus were now doubled over with laughter. Lily glanced around and reality hit her.

"I have to go or I'll be late for the Prefects meeting." Lily stood up, waved at her friends and walked out. Remus followed her.

"I made prefect too." He replied, smiling. Lily smiled back at Remus as the two made their way down the train and into the prefect's compartment. The Head Boy and Girl were already there and by the looks of it so were most of the other prefects. When Lily entered, she got a few wolf-whistles from some of the 6th year prefects. She rolled her eyes and sat down in an empty spot next to Remus.

"Alright you lot, settle down," came the voice of the Head Boy, Dedalus Diggle. "Congratulations to those of you who made prefect this year. The Head Girl and I," Dedalus said, nodding to Dorcas Meadows, "Will hand out the nightly rounds schedules. Please meet with the other prefect in your year after dinner. Make sure all the first years make it up to the castle and into their common rooms safely. That is all." Dorcas passed out the schedules for patrol and Lily shrugged. She would be patrolling with Remus from 8:00 pm until 9:00 pm. They got the earlier rounds because they were in fifth year. Remus and Lily stood up and left the compartment, making their way back to their friends.

Cat scooted over to sit next to Tessa. She didn't fancy sitting next to Mr. Sirius "I'm-so-sexy-all-will-bow-down-to-me" Black; and she didn't want her friend to be all alone. Tessa hadn't said anything the whole train ride, she didn't usually when other people were around. Sirius pouted at Cat.

"Catie, Babe! You can't run from my love!" Sirius said, flashing Cat a megawatt smile.

"Sirius, babe! You can't run from my punch!" Cat said, smiling sweetly. Tessa looked out the window, brushing a stray strand of her hair out of her face. Sirius pretended to be shocked. He placed a hand over his heart.

"That one hurt Cathleen." He said dramatically. James chuckled at Sirius's antics. Cat rolled her eyes and winked at Tessa. Peter was watching the whole exchange with wide eyes.

"Take a picture Wormtail. It'll last longer." James said, breaking Peter out of his trance. Peter blushed and looked at his shoes. Sirius grinned at James.

"So, Prongsie, we really need to start planning our prank!" Sirius said; a mischievous glint in his eye. "Right you are Padfoot. Any suggestions Wormtail, old chap?" James said, leaning back in his seat with his arms behind his head. Peter shook his head.

"Prongsie, remember Prank #42 I told you about over the summer?" Sirius said, putting his legs up on the empty seat next to him.

"A- Stop calling me Prongsie and B- Yes I do Padfoot." James said; a maniacal smile on his face. Cat rolled her eyes at the two boys and she and Tessa began a whispered conversation regarding shoes.

"Alright Prongsie, well that's the plan then." Sirius said, smiling.

"Sounds good Padfootsie." James replied with a grin. Sirius scowled at James. "Hey, if you're going to call me Prongsie, I'm going to call you Padfootsie." James said, smirking. Sirius crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

"Seriously Black, You're like someone's 3-year-old brother." Cat said, rolling her eyes.

"Can I be a devilishly sexy 3-year-old?" Sirius asked, putting on his pouty/sexy face.

"No." Cat replied, glaring at him. "Potter could you please control your mate?" She complained in a dangerous tone. James shook his head.

"Control Padfootsie? No way!" James said, with a grin. Cat leaned back against the back of her seat and moaned in annoyance. Sirius raised his eyebrows at her, and she swatted him over the head.

The door to their compartment slid open and Lily followed by Remus walked into the compartment. Lily, noticing the only spot on the girl's side was next to Mr. "I'm-too-sexy-for-my-shirt", sighed and then sat down next to Cat. Tessa gave her a sympathetic smile.

"So, what did we miss?" Remus asked, sitting next to James and across from Tessa.

"Just Padfootsie making a fool of himself… Oh yeah, Prank #42." James said, and Remus nodded.

"Good plan." Remus said, grinning. "This will be perfect."

"Oy, Evans!" James said, leaning back.

"Yes Potter." Lily replied in an annoyed, impatient tone.

"Will you go out with me?"

"No Potter."

"Why not?"

"Remember how I said I'd rather date the giant squid than go out with you? I'd still pick the squid."

"Aw, Evans, that hurts."

"Cry me a river Potter."

"Maybe I will."

"Lovely."

"You know I'm just going to follow you until you go out with me."

"There's a fine line, Potter, between following and stalking, and you crossed that line about a year ago."

"Aw, you know you want me Evans! You're just playing hard to get."

"Potter, if you don't shut up I will hex you into oblivion."

"But-"

"No Buts Potter, End of discussion."

James sighed. Once again, the elusive Lily-flower had eluded his grasp. Remus patted James on the back and gave him a reassuring smile. Sirius and Peter were trying not to laugh. Tessa didn't say anything. Cat rolled her eyes and Lily winked at Cat.

"So, Cat, Tess, How've you two been sitting in the compartment alone with Black, Pettigrew and Potter?" Lily asked, looking over at her friends. Cat glared at Sirius.

"Black was under the delusional impression I would even think about dating him." Cat replied in her sweet voice. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Delusional is right." Lily agreed, taking a bite out of a chocolate frog and passing it to Cat, who did the same and passed it to Tessa who finished it. James and Sirius just looked at the girls strangely. Remus looked at Tessa.

"So, Theresa-"Remus began.

"Most people call me Tessa or Reese, but you can call me Tess." Tessa replied, shocking everyone in the compartment. The only thing Tessa had said in the whole time they were in the compartment was a few whispered comments about running shoes to Cat. Remus nodded.

"Tess it is then. What did you do over the summer?" He asked her, smiling.

"Well me, Lils and Cat spent pretty much most of our time together. I hung out with my older brothers and I got a black kitten. Her name's Trouble." Tessa replied, returning the smile. Tessa had 4 older brothers: Benjamin, Samuel, Christopher and Neil. Benji and Sam were twins and they were both 22, Chris was 17 and in 7th year and Neil was 16 and in 6th year. They were all very overprotective of her, and they were all very tight. Tessa often went out with her brothers, sometimes Lily and Cat tagged along.

"Cool. I love cats. Do you think I could see her?" Remus asked, giving Tessa a shy smile. Tessa nodded.

"Sure Remus." Tessa stood up on her seat and retrieved her playful kitten from her carrier. Remus's eyes lit up and the two of them shyly fawned over Trouble.

**Meanwhile**

While Tess and Remus were having a shy exchange, Sirius and Cat were having quite a squabble.

"Catie, Babe, What would it take to get you to go out with me?" Sirius said, pouting flirtatiously at Cat.

"Let's see. Well here's why I will never go out with you. A- You think you're soooooo sexy Black, B- You're a bullying git, C- You're vain, D- You're arrogant, E- You're a jerk and finally F- You're a player, Black, and I refuse to be just another girl on your list." Cat said, fuming.

"This is hurtful. I don't think I'm sexy, I know I'm sexy. I don't _bully_ I _prank_ unsuspecting people, I'm not vain, I just like my appearance. I'm not arrogant; it's not my fault if I know how uber hot I am. I am not a jerk; I just act like one occasionally. And if you were to go out with me, I'd promise to be faithful." Sirius replied, smirking.

"WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME IS UP WITH YOU AND THAT SMIRK? ALL YOU EVER SEE IS YOU SMIRKING! POTTER SMIRKING TOO! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Cat shrieked, extremely pissed off.

"Whoa, no need to spazz MacKinnon. I didn't know I pissed you off that much." Sirius said nervously, as if Cat was a bomb that might explode.

"YOU ARE A VILE, INSENSITIVE CREATURE BLACK! AND I DON'T WANT YOU TO EVER ASK ME TO DATE YOU EVER AGAIN! OR UNTIL YOU GROW UP!" Cat screeched.

"Its okay Cat. Deep breaths hun, deep breaths." Lily said in a soothing tone, hoping her friend would snap out of her fury. Cat could get a little crazy when you set her off. Luckily Cat obeyed, and she was soon back to normal. Lily handed her a bar of Honeyduke's finest.

"Thanks Lils." Cat replied, taking a bite out of the chocolate bar and handing it to Lily, who took a bite and handed it back. James and Sirius exchanged a look.

"Lils?" They both questioned simultaneously, raising their eyebrows incredulously. Lily blushed.

"It's been my nickname since first year between the girls." She replied, and the boys snickered.

"Hey, I don't make fun of the nicknames you prats have: Jamesies and Sirikins, Prongsies, and Padfootsie? I'd shut up if I were you." Lily retorted, looking smug.

"HEY! HOW'D YOU KNOW ABOUT JAMESIES AND SIRIKINS?" James and Sirius roared, shocked.

"Any louder, you gits, then all of Europe will hear you!" Cat said cheekily, and she too looked smug.

Lily poked Tessa.

"As much as I hate to interrupt, we should really be getting changed." Lily said sweetly. Tessa nodded. She stood up on her seat and put Trouble away. Tessa leaned over and gave Remus a soft kiss on the cheek, and TLC left the compartment with their robes, giggling at what Tessa had just done.

Remus touched his cheek in shock. Peter looked at Remus with a sense of awe.

"She just kissed you, Moony!" Peter said in a tone that leaked admiration and a bit of jealously. Sirius and James smirked.

"Way to state the obvious Wormtail." James said, shaking his head.

"Way to go Moony! One of the, um, three hottest girls in this school kissed you mate!" Sirius said, pausing. "Moony has a girrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrlfriend! Moony has a girrrrrrrrrrrrrlfriend!" He sang in a girly voice. He grinned evilly.

"Oh stuff it Padfoot." Remus said, still holding his cheek. He grinned. "That was unexpected!"

"Sure was Moony. I didn't even see it coming." Sirius said still in his girly voice. James and Remus both whacked him on the head.

"OUCH!"

**A/N:** Hope you all liked this chappie! I really didn't expect to be updating so soon, but it's Saturday and I was just sitting around doing nothing...

Please read and review, with constructive criticism. Thanks to **TickleMepInK21 **for doing that. If you're going to say "Lyk, ur stry sux! tke it off dis site", how is that going to help me improve my writing? Thanks to those who reviewed the Prologue, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Lea

P.S. If anyone's interested in beta-ing for me, e-mail me 


End file.
